Life well earned
by Strikersky
Summary: Ace never thought he deserved to live being the son of a demon but can anyone prove to him he deserves to live and be loved. AcexOc


It was another rainy day Ace took a heavy sigh as he walked out only wearing his pair of shorts and orange hat. It was raining hard and his crew had gotten used to him walking out on rainy days like these no matter how hard they tried to stop him he still walked off. Ace walked off the boat with his head was down. He sullenly got off and headed off to the forest.

As he walked off the water hit his face he was soaked from head to toe.

"Excuse me."

He heard a soft voice that he barely caught because of the rain. He looked up he caught a good look at her bright blue eyes. She held a bright blue umbrella over herself.

"Are you okay?"

Not wanting to be rude he gave a fake smile to her worried expression.

"I'm fine."

She only got more worried and put the umbrella over them both.

"You don't have to do this." "I'm sorry." "For what?" Ace asked confused. She blushed "I-" (Who is this girl?) "Please come this way you can wait till the rain is gone there."

"Are you sure about that miss I am a pirate." She offered a small smile. "Yes I'm sure not all pirates are bad. He followed her. Ace didn't know how but he found himself in her house.

"Just wait here I'll get a towel."

She left only for him to think (How'd I get here?) The girl came back he noticed her white hair dripping wet. "Here." She gave him a towel he dried his hair. She smiled at him. "What about you, you'll catch a cold." He placed the towel on her head drying her hair. "No wait."

He laughed and continued. Her hair was dry but it was messy and frizzed Ace smiled softly. "It's not funny..." Her hair flattened laughed a bit more. "It's nice to see you smile though..." Ace's face fell "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." "Don't worry about it I should be going."

"Wait you're going to catch a cold."

She held his hand. He stopped they were both in the rain.

"Why I'm another pirate you shouldn't, I shouldn't be here." "My friend taught me not all pirates are not bad..." "How does he know?"

His head turned. "Because he is a pirate. You don't have to lie anymore it's okay." "What are you talking about what do you know? Your just a noisy girl!" The rain was getting more and more heavy. "Ace..." "Wait how do you know my name are you a pirate hunter?" "You told me." "No I didn't who are you?" "Sora" "No you can't be-"He put a hand to his face. "Then you know I'm-"

Ashamed he ran outside. "Ace!"

(She know I'm a monster Sora why are you here? I never meant to hurt anyone especially you.)

She held him around his waist. "What are you doing? I'm a monster and now you know it." "Ace I forgive you." "I don't deserve to live I'm a monster." "I love you Ace I meant it."

She rubbed his cheek looking into his eyes but when he saw the love in her eyes he looked away ashamed.

"I meant it when I said I'd wait for you to love me in return even if you don't wait for me." She let him go and he only turned to hold her in turn. "When you said you were sorry what did you mean before?"

"I couldn't tell before that I'd forgiven you and even if you are the son of Gold. D. Roger. I love you." "I shouldn't exist Sora" He looked away a moment to smile. She smiled "Can you exist for me?" His head rested on her shoulder "Even though I'm the son of a demon you still love me, Thank you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ace woke up to feel the crashing of waves

"Are you okay Ace?"

He noticed Sora. "That depends do you love me?" "Yes." "Then I'm fine." She smiled once about to leave. "Sora?" "Yes Ace." She looked like she might laugh if he said anything like before

"Ace I love you now let me get breakfast ready."

She stood "No do I deserve to live?"

"Yes you live for me and I believe in you. I love you Ace."

"Sora stay a bit longer."

He held her. "If I lost you everything would disappear."

She got up "

Just remember Ace... Live because life is so wonderful."

With that she smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ace lied against the floor he stared at Luffy. (Yes you taught me that Sora and for that I love you. I wish I could go where you are Sora. But not me I'm not like you- How long had it been since I saw you, you should have never have died.)

"Ace!"

Luffy was crying he had said his goodbye's but he still thought about her. Luffy was being carried away but as his eyes closed he said

"Luffy live because life is wonderful... right Sora?"

"I'm here."

He cried "I missed you."

"You did good Ace... Come with me?" He reached for her and he said

"I'm back."

"Welcome home."

END

**Oi Strikersky first I do not own one peice or any of the other stories I made but I hope you like this one quick little one shot I was thinking of making another part or more detailed story about this well hope you like it. **

**-Strikersky**


End file.
